ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Che/Legacies
Yun Che has an abnormally large amount of legacies that were left by the Ancient Gods while most mortals are lucky to have even a single one. Yun Che's legacies are listed in order of relative power of the originating God. Ancestral God Legacy 1 Fragment of the World-Defying Heaven Manual. Evil God Legacy When Jasmine gave him the drop of immortal blood of the Evil God Yun Che received the legacy of the Evil God. * Evil Gods Profound Veins - Received from Jasmine on the pretense that he accepts three of her requests. It is recieved in the form of Indestructible Immortal Blood of the Evil God; the drop of blood consumes the user's Profound Veins in order to replace them into the Profound Veins of the Evil God. These Profound Veins are special as it contains the Berserk Attribute which allow Yun Che to fight several realms above his own as it increases the output of energy released. These Profound Veins also grant Yun Che access to the Evil God seeds, which allow him to wield the corresponding element freely, enhanced comprehension to the elemental laws, and complete immunity to that element. This physique that enables Yun Che to domniate the elements is also known as the Spirit Evil Body. ** Fire Seed ** Water Seed ** Lightning Seed ** Darkness Seed Li Suo Legacy ' Obtained in his second life when he was raised by Yun Gu. He memorized the contents of the section that Yun Gu had, but is not in possession of a physical copy of the book, Heavenly Medicine Scripture. 'Dragon God Legacy On his first visit to the Dragon God's Trial Grounds, Yun Che recieved Dragon God's bloodline. On his second visit, he recieved the Dragon God's Bone Marrow and the Dragon God's Soul. The Dragon God also entrusted Yun Che with the mission to find the Heaven Punishing Ancestral Sword and free his daughter's soul from the sword. * Dragon God's Soul - Increases soul power, mental strength and enables use of the Dragon Soul Domain. * Dragon God's Bone Marrow - Produces dragon god blood, increases strength, increases body toughness, and heightens regeneration. * Dragon God's Bloodline - Six drops which gave Yun Che a purer bloodline than even True Dragons, gives him a powerful physique, and allows him to produce a virgin Dragon Seed. Phoenix Legacy He received this when he passed the Phoenix God's trial grounds and received three drops of phoenix blood. Yun Che also recieved the Phoenix Soul from the trial grounds without his knowledge. * Phoenix Bloodline - Grants Phoenix flames and enables him to train in the World Ode of the Phoenix . * World Ode of the Phoenix. * Phoenix Soul - Helps to protect Yun Che's soul as seen when he was trying to assimilate the Primordial Azure Dragons soul and when he was about to be over taken by it, it showed itself helping Yun Che overtake the Dragon Soul. It also allows Yun Che to do something completely unique to Phoenix's, but the exact thing it does is unknown. In the past, the Golden Crow bloodline was three times denser than the Phoenix bloodline, but after the dual-cultivating with Feng Xue'er, the phoenix bloodline in Yun Che's body became denser. * Phoenix Origin Energy Golden Crow Legacy Received nine drops of blood from the Golden Crow after the Golden Crow read his memories and realized he was the perfect inheritor. He also received part of the Golden Crows soul essence. * Golden Crow Bloodline - Allows him to use the Golden Crows flames and train in the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World. * Golden Crow Soul Essence - Exact use is unknown as it has not been used yet, but the Golden Crow said that it was no worse then what the Phoenix gave him. * Golden Crow Soul Ice Phoenix Legacy Received a total of seven drops of blood from Mu Xuanyin after he became her disciple. He got one drop when he was appointed her personal disciple and the other six before he left for the Profound God Conference. * Ice Phoenix Bloodline - Allows him to exhibit the full strength of Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon. * Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon * Moon Splitting Cascade Heavenly Slaughter Star God Legacy Received a drop of blood from Jasmine. *Star God’s Broken Shadow Heavenly Wolf Star God Legacy Recieved from Jasmine after he mastered the first stage of the Great Way of the Buddha. *Prison God Sirius’ Tome - Fundamental stage and first sword style. Rage God Legacy Recived from Jasmine after he revealed his reason for choosing to train in the heavy sword. *Great Way of the Buddha Eternal Night Devil Legacy *Devil Origin Orb 'Unknown Legacy ' *Profound Handle Category:Legacy